The present invention relates in general to roofs, and, more particularly, to space frames, such as geodesic or reticulated dome roofs.
Many tanks, such as storage tanks, or the like, use space frame structures. Such space frames include geodesic dome structures. The dome structures include a multiplicity of struts which are connected together. Heretofore, the interconnecting of the struts required a multiplicity of bolts and bolt-receiving holes. Loads on the frames include the dead weight of the structure, any wind pressure applied to the structure, and loads due to snow. The loads are transferred from the panels to the struts and from the struts through any means used to interconnect the struts.
The joint arrangements of the prior art structures involve substantial costs. In these prior art joint arrangements, many bolts and parts were used, and much bolting had to be done in the field. Such field assembly has many drawbacks. First, expenses involved in the field assembly far exceed expenses involved in shop assembly. Second, in a shop, jigs, fixtures, and the like can be employed in the assembly process, and assembly-line type procedures can be established. Such advantages are not practical in the field. Thus, as much assembly as possible should be carried out in a shop.
There is thus need for a structure which can be quickly and easily erected and which utilizes joints which can have a great deal of fabrication or assembly carried out in the shop.
The prior art structures have also suffered from a drawback arising because beam stresses and forces are not satisfactorily handled. With the prior art connections, the beams connected to a connector tend to move independently and may even cause distortion of some parts of the prior art joints.
There is thus a need for a dome joint structure which will distribute and resist stresses and forces better than the prior art structures.
It is also noted that domes may have a tendency to deform or buckle under loading. The loading can be caused by snow, or the like. There is thus a need for a structure which can be quickly and easily fabricated and assembled, with as much of the work as possible being carried out in the shop, and which can be used to resist dome buckling and/or deformation under loading.
A joint connector overcoming these problems is disclosed in a prior patent application, Ser. No. 971,033, filed on Dec. 19, 1978, by this inventor. However, this prior joint connector requires bolts, plates, and the like for assembly. Thus, while the just-mentioned joint connector represents a step forward in the art, that joint connector also has problems associated with bolts, multiple parts, and difficulty of assembly, although this last-mentioned difficulty is minimal with respect to the art prior to that invention.
Thus, there is need for a joint connector used in space frames which is easily and simply assembled in the field without bolts, welding, gaskets, or the like, and which has a minimum number of parts.